


En mis brazos

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Una escena tierna entre Simon y Baz, narrada desde el punto de vista de Baz.





	En mis brazos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en ésta imagen: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/2d/42/bf2d42f2861a7a2cf778929410adab03.jpg y también en la canción "Into my arms", de Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds.

**Baz**

 

Llamo al timbre del apartamento y Simon me abre la puerta. Sólo lleva puestos los pantalones del pijama y sus alas asoman por encima de los hombros.

—¿Todavía en pijama, Snow? —le digo, para picarlo un poco.

Pero no parece muy por la labor.

—Hoy no tengo clase —murmura.

—¿No tienes o no quieres ir?

Simon refunfuña por lo bajo y da media vuelta para volver dentro, sin invitarme a pasar. Sé que ayer tuvo sesión con la psicóloga de Chicago y sé que aunque está mucho mejor y ahora puede hablar del tema con más soltura, los días siguientes a esas sesiones suele estar un poco decaído.

Por eso, aunque no me lo pida, también sé que en estos momentos me necesita a su lado. Así que entro y cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—¿Bunce no está? —pregunto, mientras me quito la chaqueta y la cuelgo del perchero de la entrada.

—No. Se ha ido temprano esta mañana. Creo que no volverá hasta después de comer —responde él, desde su habitación.

Cuando regresa, se ha echado una camisa por encima.

—¿Me ayudas con esto? —me pregunta, señalando los botones traseros.

Ahora tiene que cortarse todas las prendas para poder meter las alas y Bunce o yo le añadimos botones con un _coser y cantar_ para que pueda cerrarlas. Y según como le cuesta alcanzar esos botones de más arriba.

—Estabas mejor sin ella —le susurro al oído, cuando he terminado.

Él se vuelve, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. No puedo resistir la tentación de darle un beso, pero lo hago corto.

—¿Has desayunado? —le pregunto.

—No todavía.

—Pues siéntate. Hoy me encargo yo.

Obedientemente, se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y me observa como preparo el desayuno. En realidad no se me dan bien estas cosas, en casa nunca las hago. Pero por suerte tengo mi magia y un hechizo que usaba mi madre. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica, pero hacerlo me deja una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Cojo un plátano, harina y huevos, los meto en un bol y saco mi barita:

— _Te prepararé tortitas de plátano, pretendiendo que es sábado_ *****

Al instante, hay un montón humeante de tortitas en el bol.

—¿Mermelada o sirope? —pregunto.

 —Mermelada.

—¿Zumo o leche?

—Leche.

Paso tanto tiempo en este piso que sé dónde está cada cosa incluso mejor que en la cocina de mi casa.

Pongo los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos en la mesa, saco el cartón de leche y la mermelada de la nevera y sirvo las tortitas.

Me encanta la cara que pone Simon cuando ve comida.

—Eso es trampa —me acusa él, apuntándome con un tenedor del que cuelga un trozo de tortita que chorrea mermelada.

—¿Están buenas o no?

—Sí —reconoce a regañadientes.

—Pues entonces come y calla.

Cuando terminamos de comer (bueno, sería mejor decir cuando _Simon termina de comer_ , porque yo sólo pruebo un poco de una de sus tortitas; he desayunado en casa _dos veces_ y estoy bastante saciado), recogemos la mesa y lavamos los platos, los dos juntos.

El sol de media mañana entra por la ventana de la cocina y hace que el pelo rubio y despeinado de Simon brille como si fuera el de un querubín. Ahora no puedo verlo levantarse así cada mañana y lo echo un poco de menos.

Siento la tentación de besarlo, así que me vuelvo hacia él y pongo mis labios sobre la comisura de los suyos.

—Tenías un poco de mermelada ahí —le digo, como si nada, cuando me aparto.

Simon deja el plato que está enjugando y me abraza por la espalda.

—¿Dónde, aquí? —se toca el labio inferior con el dedo índice, en gesto que me hace perder el norte.

—Sí, justo ahí.

—Creo que todavía tengo un poco.

—Sí, es verdad.

Y le paso la punta de la lengua por el labio.

Simon se estremece detrás de mí. Incapaz de controlarse, me da la vuelta, me empuja contra la encimera con su cuerpo y me besa profundamente. Yo no puedo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza y apretarlo contra mí, porque cualquier distancia entre nosotros, por pequeña que sea, se vuelve dolorosa ahora mismo.

—¿A qué hora tienes clase? —me pregunta, jadeante, cuando interrumpe uno de sus besos para intentar quitarme la camisa por la cabeza.

—A la mierda las clases, Simon —le respondo, ayudándole.

Aunque al no desbotonar los puños y el cuello la operación se vuelve un tanto complicada.

Al final lo conseguimos.

—¿De verdad que no tienes que ir a ninguna parte? —sus ojos de cachorro abandonado hacen que me derrita.

—Solo a tu cama.

 

Tengo a Simon en mis brazos. Se ha quedado medio dormido, pero ronronea en protesta cuando me dedico a trazar líneas entre sus pecas con el dedo. Suspira, y se abraza a mí con más fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en mi pecho para que deje de molestarlo.

A pesar de que ha pasado casi un año, sigo sin poder creer que esto sea verdad, que mi archienemigo corresponda lo que siento por él; lo que he intentado ahogar en el fondo de mi corazón durante seis años.

Lo único que deseo ahora mismo es que esto no acabe nunca y que a pesar de la magia, del Humdrum, del Hechicero y de mis padres podamos encontrar un camino que recorrer juntos.

 

***** Basado en la canción Banana Pancakes de Jack Johnson


End file.
